


the storm and his spitfire

by 3ffloresce



Series: Of Leather, Sex, and Violence [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asphyxiation, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ffloresce/pseuds/3ffloresce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Youth of Gabriel's Sanctuary High School, fights were common and broke out every day. The main perpetrator of the fights would be Parvis, Kirin's spitfire pitbull on a leash, and Kirin has the school in the palm of his hands. </p>
<p>(Basically an excuse for leather jackets, sex, and violence.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the storm and his spitfire

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first bit of smut I've written in well... ever. My first smut. But yes, this is what I call the "sleazy high school AU" and you will all be seeing more of it hahaha

Fights were a common occurrence at Youths of Gabriel’s Sanctuary High School yet none were ever as violent or gathered a crowd quite as the fights between Bebop and Parvis. It wasn’t uncommon for there to be black eyes, bleeding noses, split lips, bloodied knuckles; they always happened. 

Parvis spat blood onto the floor and leaned his head back with a thunk on the tile of the restroom wall. He idly sucked the blood off his teeth and spat again, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his leather jacket. His nose was still crusted over with blood and his knuckles sore and red. Kirin looked him over from where he stood, leaned up against the same wall.

“You don’t look too bad, considering how you would usually turn out from past fights.” Kirin said, breaking the still silence with a smile.

Parvis looked up at him and grinned, teeth still tinged pink. He ran his tongue over them in hopes of clearing them up a bit with no luck. “I did good though, didn’t I? Pulled a good handful of hair out of that asshole’s scalp.” Parvis cackled.

He scooted closer and leaned heavily against Kirin’s side, knowing he was more than capable of taking his weight. Kirin slid an arm around his waist, not so subtly slipping a hand into his front pocket. Parvis smirked and snickered to himself.

Kirin couldn’t help but snicker as well. “Yes. You’ve been very good Parv.” He turned to pin Parvis to the wall and slid his hands over slim hips. 

Parvis arched and reached up to tangle his fingers in blond hair. “I’ve been so good… I did very good today, just for you! I even kicked Bebop over to Ridge’s feet! Made a show of how weak he was.” Parvis smirked, eyes dark and already looking a little unfocused even though Kirin’s barely done anything.

A broad hand carefully wrapped around Parv’s neck, forcing him to tilt his head up further. Kirin leaned down, breath hot on Parv’s lips, making him whine quietly. “Do you deserve a reward, Parv? Tell me.” He whispered, voice low.

Parvis nodded as much as he could with the hand around his neck. “I do, I do. C’mon Kirin….” He slipped a leg between Kirin’s thighs and grinded shamelessly. “Don’t be a tease!” He gripped the aged leather jacket that Kirin wore and tugged his body closer. 

Kirin stepped back, prompting a whimper from Parvis, then pushed him into a stall in the bathroom. Once he clicked the bathroom closed, his little spitfire was on him, gripping his leather jacket to pull him down into a searing kiss. Kirin grinned and pushed Parvis back into the stall wall, a slim thigh found it’s way between his legs again and he grinded against him happily just to hear him whine against his lips. Parvis pulled away and mouthed at his throat as he fumbled with Kirin’s belt buckle with shaking hands. Kirin chuckled, breath hot in Parv’s hair, making him shudder. He dropped down onto his knees, forcing Kirin’s pants down as he went. He breathed shakily at the sight he was welcome to and smirked up at Kirin as he wrapped a hand around the thick base of his cock, delighted at the weight and girth in his hand.

“I knew you’d be hard…” Parvis breathed over the slick head. He closed his eyes and leaned up into the hand that came down to his hair.

Kirin smiled down at Parvis on his knees and carded his fingers through dark hair. “Well, you look good in red.” He brought up his other hand to wipe away the blood that began to run again from his split lip. Parvis grinned, making the split in his lip bleed more. 

He whined at the sight of Kirin licking the blood off his thumb, his smile tinged red with his blood. “You too.” Parvis breathed, stroking Kirin languidly before wrapping his lips around the head of his cock. Above him, Kirin’s breath hitched.

“Mm, my good boy. You’re so good.” He gripped Parv’s hair in a fist, pulling him down further slightly who gladly opened his mouth wider to accommodate Kirin.

Parvis visibly preened under the praise and carefully ducked his head forward to take in more of Kirin’s cock. He pulled back further than needed just to feel the tug on his scalp before diving back in, taking a little more of the impressive length with each dip down. Both hands were suddenly fisted in his hair and he knew what to expect, opening his mouth wider and hands fisted in Kirin’s jeans. 

His mouth was stuffed full suddenly and he almost choked from the shock of it, the sound carried in the empty restroom. He gripped Kirin’s jeans tighter when he pulled out only to thrust back in just as rough, threatening to choke Parvis every time. Above him, Kirin breathed heavily and with every breath came a mumble of: “You’re doing so good, you’re such a good boy” as he fucked Parv’s face.

The fists in Parv’s hair tugged him off of Kirin’s cock and forced him to stand. He scrambled up onto his feet, head held high by the fist in his hair and breathed hot and heavy as he looked up at Kirin. Kirin dipped his head down to kiss him, licking into his mouth quick and filthy, leaving Parvis gasping and whimpering. 

Kirin pulled away and smiled gently. “Turn around, hands against the wall.” His voice rumbled low with arousal. Parvis quickly spun around, placing his elbows against the wall, and tilting his hips up in a way that bent his back into an easy curve. He smirked over his shoulder. Kirin molded himself over his back, hands slowly pulling at his belt buckle and pulled his skinny jeans down over his ass.

He raised an eyebrow at the barely forming bruises that were present on Parv’s hips. “Well,” He started, pressing thumbs into the bruises firmly, “I see that you were with Strife earlier.”

Parvis moaned and arched into the pain, grinning wide and manic. “Oh, I bothered him during lunch today. He was extra rough.” He snickered to himself and Kirin couldn’t help laughing softly under his breath as well.

“Oh, that Strife… I guess this means you won’t need much prep then, hm?” He asked as he pressed a finger against Parv’s hole. 

His breath hitched at the touch and whimpered, pressing back against Kirin’s hand. “Yes, yes please. Just do it already, come on there’s some left in my back pocket just do it!” He whined.

Kirin chuckled, a rumble that Parvis could feel against his back. He reached into the bunched up pockets in Parv’s jeans and pulled out a half used packet of lube. He raised his eyebrow at it, then shrugged before squirting out what was left in the packet to slick his cock. Parvis squirmed impatiently, making those pretty noises he loved so much.

His breath caught in his throat when he felt Kirin press into him, large and almost overwhelming. The breath in his throat escaped into a high whine and Parvis pushed back, moaning at the feeling. Broad hands gripped his hips tightly, right where the bruises were and it made him tremble. He heard Kirin tutting right by his ear, breath coming in fast and shaky. 

“Easy now… Patience, pet.” A hand trailed up to Parv’s throat, broad palm against his adam’s apple.

Parvis grinned and ground back against Kirin. “Make me, Sir.” He licked his lips, eyes dark and hungry.

Kirin tutted again. “Well, now. That just won’t do…” The hand around Parv’s throat tightened and he slammed into him until he bottomed out, hips pressed firmly against Parv’s ass. 

Parvis cried out and nearly stumbled forward from the force. He simply grinned wider, breathing shakily, and ground back against Kirin again. “Mm, much better. Make me feel it.” He breathed, tilting his head back to feel Kirin’s hand on his throat better. 

Kirin pressed his forehead against the back of Parv’s neck, chuckling and mouthed at the skin presented. He built up a quick, ruthless pace, his hands tightening on Parv. The bruises on his hip would surely worsen and he was still so wet inside, it drove Kirin mad just imagining proper and buttoned up Mr. Strife coming inside of Parvis. The mere thought had him digging blunt nails into Parv’s hip, making him keen at the pain. Parvis was loud, shamelessly so, the sounds he made bounced off the walls in the restroom and Kirin tightened his grip on his throat until the sounds were cut off with a weak gasp. 

Parv’s breaths came in short and weak yet he still whined when he could and pressed back harder against the rough thrusts, already feeling close. The hand on his bruised hip carefully slid over his shaking thigh to grasp his cock in a loose ring of calloused fingers. He would’ve moaned were it not for the hand on his throat and he rolled his hips frantically back into the thrusts and forward into Kirin’s hand. 

Kirin bit down suddenly on the back of his neck and the hand on his throat left. He came, crying out and trembling violently. He would’ve collapsed but Kirin crowded him against the wall, pressing him flat against it as his thrusts turned erratic. Parvis sobbed from the overstimulation. 

“Come on, come on just cum in me. Strife did it earlier you should too come on.” Parvis mumbled through his sobs, pushing back against Kirin shakily.

Kirin groaned low in his throat and Parvis felt teeth on his neck and jawline, making him shudder. He gripped his hips in a bruising grip again and slammed into Parvis roughly, grinding into him as he came, filling Parv up with a shaky breath. Parvis arched and whimpered at the feeling.

He felt arms wrap around his middle and Kirin pressed his face to the side of Parv’s, nuzzling against his cheek. Parvis melted against him and leaned back, nuzzling him back. Kirin slowly pulled out, making Parv whine like a brat, but still held on and hummed like a big cat after a meal.

Parvis squirmed and turned in his arms, tucking his head under Kirin’s chin. “Hey, hey. Let’s go back home and snuggle. Maybe we could watch that movie I like? I think I deserve that too.” He grinned and batted his eyelashes at Kirin.

Kirin laughed and pressed a kiss to Parv’s forehead. “Yes, yes. We should probably get cleaned up too, hm?”

Parvis blew a raspberry and pulled away to pull his jeans back up with a hop yet winced and limped a bit. “You’re the one who made me a mess, Kirin.” He scowled.

“Let’s not forget about Mr. Strife now, Parv.” Kirin said with a smile as he fixed his jeans.

“Oh,” Parvis grinned, slow and a little coy yet mostly filthy, “How could I forget about Strifey?”


End file.
